A Secret Wish
by Gwargedd-Annwn13
Summary: Two lonely hearts call to each other, without them even realizing it. With nothing left to lose Ria lets her heart make a wish.
1. Chapter 1

It was a midsummer's night the air was warm and carried the gentle sent of apple blossoms. The neighborhood was quiet the street light flicker on reveling a lone figure drifting from one sphere of light to the next. A soft melody floated from one of the homes, the only one with a lighted window the figure stopped in front of the home just under a street light, which melted away the shadows revealing the figure's true form. There in the light stood a young woman with long brown hair braided down to the middle of her back wearing a tank top and cargo shorts. She sighed wistfully as she recognized the song coming from the house, it was soft and sad…..

She took a deep breath, No I wont think about him…..I wont…

A tear fell gently down the side of her face she placed her hand on her cheek feeling the moistened trail it left behind.

"No…" she whispered barely able to stop the tears let alone the memory they brought with them.

Flash back

The sound of a gun shot echoed through the small dinner as she watched his shoulders sag and knew the bullet had hit him. She reached out for him as he fell back and held him in her arms as they folded to the floor. Her hands covering the wound in his chest tears streamed down her face.

"Ria…I'm sorry" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Damian" she whispered lovingly unable to hold back the tears, he stroked her cheek.

"I…love…you" his voice barely above a whisper as his hand fell away from her. She watched his eyes close the sound of sirens were drawing closer, but they were too late.

End Flash back

She opened her eyes and through the tears she realized she was no longer standing in front of the house. She was in the park surrounded by trees her hand rested on a wooden step which belonged to a rather old looking building. The building appeared to resemble a Japanese shrine, she wiped away the remaining tears and walked up to the shoji door and slid it open. There were runner lights along the outer walls giving off enough light to make out the silhouette of a statue in the center. Ria walked towards it never taking her eyes off the statue's red jeweled eyes. It was a large serpentine style dragon with four claws on each foot. She placed her hand on the bridge of its snout and leaned her head against the dragon's brow as fresh tears began to stream down her face. Her tears continued down the dragon's brow and into its jeweled eyes which began to glow. A low rumble resonated from the dragon; Ria stood back looking at the dragon as its eyes continued to glow, a deep soothing voice spoke over the rumbling.

"Wish granted" the dragon's eyes brightened casting everything into a bright red light and then all went black.

The mid afternoon sky was perfect not a cloud in sight as the lone youth flew through the sky. His thoughts still returning to his trip to the past, his father the man he never knew. He was quit the enigma as his mother put it. He pulled his lavender hair back out of his face securing it in a pony tail. It was unusually warm today and he was wearing his usual black tank top and blue cargo pants, strapped across his well toned chest was a belt that held a sheathed broad sword against his back. The youth was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the gravity abiding figure just above him till they hit. The force spun him around and he saw a flash of white followed by a red haze of pain as they hit the ground below.

Ria opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was daytime and she wasn't in the shrine anymore, then she noticed something soft underneath her. She turned to see a young man with long lavender hair his eyes opened and blue eyes met with green.

I must be dreaming right?! I can not be looking at Future Trunks! her mind screamed at her. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as did Ria's as she realized she was in his lap.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she got off and stood wincing a bit she offered him her hand more so as a show friendship then anything else.

"The names Ria and you might be?" might as well play dumb about knowing all about him till I figure out how the hell I got here and why

"Trunks" he took her hand as he stood shaking it lightly.

"How did you end up falling from the sky?"

Ria shrugged "I'm not sure to be honest, one minute I'm in a shrine next I'm falling. Lucky for me you were there otherwise I'd be dead" she smiled at him

"So then I take it you don't have a place to stay then?"

"Yep"

"Well I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind company………you probably can't fly then either?" he ventured knowing that the last part was a bit weird since she was just falling out of the sky.

"Nope, and if you're sure its no trouble…" she let the sentence trail as something was tickling her upper leg, grabbing it she pulled it around so she could see what it was. There in her hand was a silvery white piece of fur she pulled on it and felt a tug on her lower back.

"How in the seven hells…" she continued to stare at her new found tail when Trunks stepped up next to her.

"You didn't have one before?"

"No" she dropped the appendage and it swished behind her. She pulled her braid around and to check it as well sighing.

"Thought so" as she noted her hair was the same color as her tail.

guess I'm not dreaming she sighed mentally

"Heh sorry I usually have brown hair and no tail" she shrugged and gave him a partial smile

"Don't worry I'm sure mother could help you out"

With that he picked her up and blasted off into the sky heading towards Capsule Corp. Ria buried her head in the crook of his neck and tightened her grip not really liking the abrupt take off. A few minutes later they landed just in front of a dome shaped building with the Capsule Corp insignia on the side which had several other larger domes just behind and next to it.

"Sorry about that" Trunks said sheepishly as Ria unglued her self and stood off to the side.

"S'ok … just lead the way" she grinned and followed Trunks inside the smaller dome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ria walked behind Trunks as they went through the front room of the home. Trunks stopped next to an intercom and held down a button.

"Mother I have a guest you might want to meet" he grinned knowing that would get his mother to drop whatever she was doing in a hurry.

"I'll be right up" was the reply

Ria leaned up against the entry way that led to the kitchen and folded her arms over her chest it was her usual waiting pose which she hoped didn't seem to impatient. She watched as a petite woman emerged from a hidden door under the upstairs stairwell her long aqua hair was pulled back in a relaxed pony tail, she was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Mother this is Ria, Ria this is my mother Bulma"

"Nice to meet you Bulma" Ria smiled and shook her hand

"Ah finally my son brings home a woman" smiled Bulma her eyes shining with mischief. Ria chuckled as Trunks turned several shades of red.

"Mother, that's not why she's here" he muttered crossing his arms

"Oh well guess there always next time" Bulma winked

Ria continued grinning at the amusing spectacled before her

"I was actually wondering if you could help me out?" inquired Ria hoping to spare Trunks anymore motherly mischief

"Oh?" Bulma turned her full attention to the young girl her son had brought home and noticed a white tail moving behind her

"Your Saiyan?!"

"Well, I'm supposed to be human; I also used to have Brown hair" Ria tried to look a least somewhat calm but her tail fidgeting behind her gave her away.

"Well the only thing I can do at the moment is to confirm whether or not you are genetically Saiyan or human, which means I'll need to do a few blood scans"

Ria paled slightly I don't like needles and lagged behind as the three went into the room Bulma had come out of. Trunks was just behind her smiling to himself, slightly amused since the only one he had known to hate needles was Goku. Bulma motioned for Ria to sit on a bench like table as Bulma pulled out the aforementioned instrument. Ria paled even more and griped the side of the table till her knuckles turned white as the needle pricked her skin tears sprung to her eyes, but she closed her eyes, refusing to cry in front of them.

"Alright I got all I'll need" chirped Bulma as she studied the now pale girl in front of her and smiled "at least you don't have a tantrum like Goku does"

Ria smiled and watched Bulma place the blood sample under an elaborate microscope. Bulma pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch, a screen just to the side of the microscope flickered on and showed the cells, as Bulma pressed a few more buttons the image changed to that of an estrange DNA strand.

"That doesn't seem right a human only has a double helix…"

"Yeah Saiyans have a quad, but you have so many that are tightly compacted together that I would have to say that you were created in a lab rather then born" mused Bulma still staring at the image before her.

"I do have a bellybutton though, I would suppose a geneticist could do something to fix that or at the least a plastic surgeons. In any case this is to 5th elementish" Ria stared at the image as well "now all we need is the perverted commander and the odd ball that murmurs _perfect_" Ria sighed and both Trunks and Bulma looked at her confused

"What is this 5th element?" ask Trunks curiously

"eheh sorry about that the 5th element is a very very fictitious story, seeing this just made me think of it" Ria continued to stare at the screen seemingly oblivious to the awkward stares from her hosts.

This does seem familiar I wonder if maybe it was that fan fiction my friend wrote about a female Saiyan, she thought that there were to few, so she made one to be unique…I made a joke about the 5th element to explain why she was even around… Ria's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly she found Trunks next to her.

"Sorry, mom is making supper" Ria nodded looking back to the screen "Are you ok?"

She turned meeting with concerned eyes, a memory of another flashed across her vision, he had given her that same look when she found out that her beloved friend had been killed in a car accident. Ria blinked a few times hoping he didn't see her eyes gloss over.

"I'm fine…" she held her arm rubbing slightly to get rid of the cold feeling seeping into her bones and headed back to the kitchen to see if she could help Bulma. Trunks watched her go, he knew there was something bothering her it was easy to tell, but whether it was about what they just found out or if it's something else he wasn't sure. After a time Trunks walked out of the lab and settled into the kitchen watching the women chat as they set out the plates. Dinner was uneventful to say the least, Ria seemed content to eat in silence and the worried look in Bulma's eyes didn't seem to help much, it was starting to make Trunks tense. Unfortunately he took it out on his food and had already started on his 5th serving when Ria finished her second and stood, bowing towards them.

"Thank you for everything…"

"No need to leave you can use one of the spare rooms" Bulma interjected

Ria smiled as best she could and nodded wringing her hands loosly.

"Trunks?" inquired Bulma

"hrmm?" with a good helping still in his mouth

"When your finished show Ria to one of the guest rooms, I have work to finish" and with that she got up and left for the lab.

Ria set back down into her chair and waited for Trunks still in her gloomy state.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?"

Ria looked up to Trunks and without a word stood and followed him up the stairs. Trunks stopped a few doors down and gestured with a sweep of his arms to the door next to him and grinned hoping at least to get a smile.

"Your room milady"

Ria smiled slightly and took a deep breath and looked at him, he really was trying, she smiled sadly.

"Thanks……don't mind me it will take a while for me to adjust to this" she stepped inside and closed the door leaving Trunks staring after her in the hall.

Ria sighed leaning against the door as she heard his steps retreating down the hall, and the sound of a door opening and closing.

So I'm now a genetic Saiyan instead of human, why am I even here! When did this all start?! Her last memory before all this was the strange rumbling in the temple and everything turning red then black.

"Dammit" she muttered and turned on the light in the room. On her left was the bed and a night stand, in lined with the head of the bed was a window and to her right a closet and next to the door a desk and another door that she presumed belonged to a bathroom. She went to the window and opened it. The night air was warm and welcoming; she breathed it in and let all her worries drain out of her. Sighing happily, she sat on the sill and looked out at the starry sky through the branches of the tree. A swishing of the leaves in the tree caught Ria's attention since there was no wind she focused as best she could and made out a form. She folded her arms irritated.

"So since I didn't let you in your gonna watch me from my window!?"

The figure stumbled a bit and came into the light just a few feet away from Ria and sat cross legged on the branch.

"No that's not what I was doing in here!" he blushed

"Oh so you where just watchin out for me a'? he nodded furiously "So then what were ya gonna do if I started to undress?" she ventured knowing full well he would probably fall out of the tree for that one or at least turn several shades redder.

"I wouldn't have looked" he sputtered turning redder

Ria giggled he's just too much fun to tease "Well then get in here" she moved away from the window. Trunks gave Ria a wary look and slipped through the window with ease.

"So what's on your mind then?" Ria asked eyeing the poor youth who was still trying to get his face to return to normal.

"Just worried about you…" he averted his eyes looking about the room as if trying to find something else to talk about.

"About me? ……why? I'm not that special" Ria laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling let her eyes go unfocused till a blur of lavender caused her to blink and focus.

"You really think that?" he seemed hurt that she didn't think highly of herself. Yet this was the future version of Trunks who never known his hard as nails father and was raised by both Gohan and Bulma each with compassionate hearts. Ria propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him, his hair coming out of the pony tail, his blue eyes staring intently back at her.

"Its not that I have a low self esteem right now its just...eh I dunno maybe my brain finally snapped and I can go live in the padded room" she smiled weakly hoping that didn't go too far over his head.

"heh I doubt your crazy, but I would like for you to at least think of me as a friend, you can tell me anything"

"To many deaths" she whispered she didn't want to talk about it because it would cause tears and she didn't want to cry in front of him, even though a part of her pleaded to her to tell him. She looked over to the window hoping he wouldn't press it anymore.

He stood and looked back at her as she continued to look out the window.

"Death isn't an easy thing to deal with I had my share of it"

Ria sat at the edge of the bed looking up at him his eyes seemed veiled and dark she started to feel a tinge of guilt since she knew what he spoke of.

"Sorry……I didn't mean to hit a tender spot"

"Don't worry about it I was the one to start prying"

"Guess its one way to get to know someone" she mused.

Trunks nodded unsure of what to say he looked towards the window. Ria followed his gaze and an idea struck her and she grinned.

"Hey why not take a walk?" Trunks looked at her pondering the idea. "It's almost a full moon so we can see a little better"

"Alright then shall we take the window or the door?"

Ria shrugged and hoped the distance between the sill and the branch wasn't too far.

"Window it is" she grinned and crouched on the sill and lunged for the branch holding onto it.

"You know I could float ya down"

Ria looked at Trunks and stuck out her tongue "I'm fine" and swung to the next lower branch until she was on the ground.

"I could teach you to fly ya know" Trunks said just behind her causing Ria to jump.

"I like my feet firmly on the ground thank you"

"Oh so your afraid of heights then?

"I am not!"

"Are too!" he stuck out his tongue

"grrr why you!" Ria swung at him as he ducked and began to run after him as he continued to taunt her. This continued on into a small forest and the chase turned to more of a game of hide and seek. Ria perched herself in a high tree and watched the floor below her tail twitching. Somewhere along the way they had found a mud puddle, neither one escaped that clean. Ria chuckled softly as she remembered getting a nice size mud pie in Trunks face. Lost in thought she didn't notice Trunks near by till he pounced sending both flying out of the tree.

"Hey that was a cheap shot" Ria pouted as she tried to latch on to a branch but found herself free falling. But Trunks had planned on this and caught her easily.

"See you need to know how to fly"

"I'm being blackmailed here" Ria mock growled folding her arms

Trunks simply smiled and set them both down

"Oh alright then……you win"

Trunks smiled smugly. As Ria brushed off the dried mud and pulled out a few baby leaves that had gotten in her hair.

"So then were to now?"

Trunks shrugged and continued in a random direction Ria followed gaping slightly

"So then how would we get home?"

"Fly"

"sigh This is a walk not a midnight flight"

Trunks chuckled and continued on to a small clearing, there on the other side half lighted by the moon's light was an old building that looked strangely like the shrine she was in just before she came here.

"…"

Trunks looked back at Ria's questioning and surprised look and chuckled.

"I remembered you had said something about a shrine, and the only building that looks remotely like one is this one"

They continued across the clearing as they got closer to the shrine, Ria was starting to get an eerie sense of déjà vu, she followed Trunks inside and there in the center was the dragon statue that had been in the other shrine.

"I had an idea that the shrine had something to do with this"

"Still not sure exactly how though right?" asked Trunks as Ria ran her hand over the familiar brow and stared at it it cant be Shenlong he's dead in this timeline……isn't he?

"Maybe, you guys have something about this shrine at your place"

"Maybe….mom has a lot of things on file"

Ria stepped back out into the opening and continued to the edge of the woods when Trunks picked her up.

"I have a faster way" he stated and blasted off towards the house, with in a few minutes they were back at Capsule Corp. They went inside and found Bulma at the table sipping a cup of coffee. She stared at them a tad startled and then a devilish grin spread a crossed her face.

"And where were you too?" she asked sweetly

Poor Trunk's cheeks pinked and as did Ria's, but she still had her voice at least.

"Checking out a shrine that Trunks thought might be related to why I was falling out of the sky"

"Oh?" Bulma had obviously not thought that that was all they had done eyeing the both of them. Ria's hair was messed and had bits of twigs in it her cloths were ruffled and mud smudges scattered about. Trunks seemed to be in the same state, but was blushing even more then before now that he noticed he was under his mother's scrutiny. Ria looked from Bulma to herself to Trunks and laughed.

"Wow we really look bad……we just got into a mud fight along the way"

"Uh huh if that's what you kids are calling it now"

Both Ria and Trunks sighed

"That's not what happened" they stated at the same time, they blinked and looked at each other

Bulma gave them that look that clearly stated sure I believe you, "alright so what did you want to know about that shrine"

"Basically everything" Ria shrugged

"Well at one time it was place for young women to commit Seppuku just in front of the statue of Shenlong in order to keep honor in the family"

Ria cringed "That would be quiet the mess"

"Actually no, the odd thing was that after the act was done their bodies disappeared"

"Strange……well thanks a lot…..now I think I should get some sleep, night" she grinned nervously and jogged up to her room. Not wanting to answer any of the questions she knew Trunks would ask and to escape from the odd looks in their eyes. They probably think I was committing suicide and that Shenlong brought me here as part of the powers the shrine has


End file.
